<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Girl by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191452">Good Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37'>giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompting Post, December 2008 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heroes (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Parent/Child Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Noah ties her to the bed, she gets out of it..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Bennet/Noah Bennet (Heroes TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompting Post, December 2008 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745002</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dref22/gifts">dref22</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post-series (Claire is over 18). Written for the prompt word "handcuffs." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Noah ties her to the bed, she gets out of it; he's taught her too well and she doesn't need to worry about scars that will give it away. So when he chains her wrists to the bed posts and she stays put. Not that she doesn't want to stay put, but it's all part of the game, and she knows that. Cat and mouse, mouse and cat, eventually the cat was going to win.</p><p>"That's a good girl," he whispers against her skin, and she knows she won't be going anywhere any time soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{Come say hi on <a href="https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames">Twitter</a>!}</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>